Luna Cruz
|romaji = Zankokuna tsuki |color = Black |text = white |name = Luna Cruz |guild master(s) = Karia Damos |type = Independent |symbol = |image = |location = , }} Luna Cruz ( , Zankokuna tsuki) is a guild created in the year X849, being one of the few guilds to persistent to the modern day since it's establishment nearly 100 years ago. Originally founded as a legal guild during its initial conception, Luna Cruz soon after became an independent guild, intentionally doing so as to function without restrictions that most legal guilds face and as a safe haven from the prying eyes of the magic community. Serving as the foundation in which individual growth by any means is emphasized among it's members, the guild encourages the personal development of wizards in an environment suitable for them to nurture their abilities without others being able to hinder their growth, creating an ideology centered around independence and freedom from limitations. Location Guild Building Built within the mountain range surrounding the capitol of , , the guild's main building was built deep underground inside the residential valley indigenous to the capital city, using the surrounding rocky mountains to hide from sights and blend in the entrance from outsiders. Housing mostly mildly prominent hills, the guild takes advantage of the terrain to hide the path leading to the gate through a small river not far from it, flowing in a similarly small gorge where the entrance lies, which has woodland on both of its sides, occupying the western zone of the valley. In terms of access, a large, single gate serves as the only entry point to the guild’s inner sanctum, creating a large earthly corridor that leads most visitors deep underground to the center of a massive chamber in which a large castle lays submerged. Hidden behind the mountain's river, at the deepest bastion of the gorge, it consists of a single, massive cavern chamber Standing at an astonishing 410 feet (125 m), hanging at the side of the cavern entrance, the castle is fashioned out of the bedrock that makes up the underground caverns, rendering them incredibly durable from both physical and magical attacks, making it an excellent location for housing a household full of dark wizards. Its characteristics include a large the pointed arch near the entrance with three castle spires directly on top of it, held together with multiple pillars along the sides that form the ribbed vault and the flying buttress. Although large on the outside, the castle has additional sub-levels buried beneath the building’s floor, with each individual floor carrying the very basic necessities needed to support a large group, such as a training ground outside the building and an infirmary around back. The building serves as a hospitable home for the majority of its members, providing housing and space for them to live in. Aside from living quarters, the castle includes some leisurely accommodations, such as large library, a banquet hall, with the addition of a fully functioning bar. Overview Even though the entire guild is comprised of dangerous wizards, the group itself follows a democratic style of organization, in which majority rule always decides the best coarse of action without any of them complaining on the results later on. For the majority of the time, each member is often tasked with all manner of tasks that help raise funds for the guild for future endeavors, commonly in the form of events or projects, accomplished by taking on job requests. As a guild first, it serves as a place in which wizards can grow and improve their skills without any type of restrictions being placed on them, thus giving them free range to do whatever they want to a certain extent. In normal instances, this normally takes on in the form of each member being given the liberty to pursue their own goals without anyone telling them otherwise. When order does come down from the chain of command, most members are required to be present whenever a large announcement or order is given from the guild master. But as a rule of thumb, so long as none of them break any rules in the guild, they are encouraged to use whatever means they deem necessary to expand the guild’s influence or strengthen their own abilities, receiving full support from the guild's resources. Special Events S-Class Promotional Trials Held twice a year, the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial (Ｓ級魔導士昇格試験, S-Kyū Madōshi Shōkaku Shiken) is grandiose tradition that serves to test the guild's members in all manner of tests used to evaluate their abilities with the intentions of allowing them to ascend to the next rank of mage, consisting of the status of S-Class. Serving as the opportunity to highlight the very best in the guild, the very ceremony selects the guild’s most powerful wizards that have the demonstrated the utmost growth and contribution in the guild, recognizing this by giving a small number of its members a chance to compete for the title of S-Class through a series of trials befit for those who would inherit such an important mantle. As a status of such high honor worthy of those with an exceptional skill with magic and competitive prowess, the trials that are used to test these wizards are no less constructed to test their abilities and skills in all manner of fields. The trials themselves are held at the very heart of the guild's terrain, often entailing the Guild Master to use the mountain itself as the testing grounds by using the numerous caverns, hills, and ravines to test the candidates in various ways, adding or altering the details of these areas to the farthest extremes possible. In typical fashion, most applicants are chosen based on a number of factors: personal ability, job completions, and experience dictates those who can receive S-Class status. Annual Moon Festival Strength Members Guild Spells Clair de Lune.jpg|'Clair de Lune' Trivia References Category:Guilds Category:Independent Guilds Category:Locations